


I need it to match

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, OCD, sort of a poem, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's weird, I know.</p></blockquote>





	I need it to match

He needed his straight lines, his even sides.

He needed colors to match, everything sharp and neat.

He needed numbers to be even.

He just wanted things to match, to make sense.

That's all. 

Just for it to match.

He didn't understand why Gabriel threw shirts on the floor, why he would have things in odd numbers.

He didn't know why people gave him strange looks when he sorted his food, making sure there was an even amount on both sides of the plate, taking alternating bites.

All he wanted was for it to match. 

Gabriel didn't seem to understand that he needed things to be neat. 

He left things on the floor, and sighed when Noah immediately picked it up.

"Does it really matter?" Gabriel would ask.

Noah could only nod.

If it didn't matter, what did?

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird, I know.


End file.
